She is Finally Gone!
by InuYashaLuver1
Summary: A new member in the gang of InuYasha and...Kikyo's back?!!?
1. Default Chapter

She's Finally Gone! Prologue "Would you please stop touching everything? I'd like my room to be in one piece by the end of the day."  
  
InuYasha poked around Kagome's room, examining everything carefully.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He picked up Kagome's alarm clock and fooled around with the switches until he set off the alarm. He threw it up in the air and with a loud crack, it broke.  
  
"Genius. Could you try not to break everything you touch? I have to go to school now, so-"  
  
"Oh no! You're not leaving me here again!" InuYasha protested.  
  
"Then you'll have to come to school with me."  
  
Kagome said in a sly voice with a large grin on her face.  
  
"No way! I guess I could stay here."  
  
"Good. 'Cause if you go out in public, you'll scare people. Gotta fly! See ya later!"  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs, grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. 


	2. The Shocking Entry

Chapter I: The Shocking Entry  
  
"*Sniff sniff*"  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome came into her room crying after school.  
  
"Someone sat on me again, then I told my friends how cool you were and they laughed at me."  
  
Kagome looked suddenly enraged.  
  
"I'll show them someday! Could you leave? I wanna write in my diary."  
  
"Uh erm, okay."  
  
InuYasha left the room and closed the door behind him. Kagome took her diary out of the second drawer of her desk and opened it up to a clean page.  
  
5/12/03 Dear Diary, Today was the worst day of my life. When I told my friends of how cool InuYasha was, they all laughed at my. My revenge will soon rain upon there unsuspecting souls! Mwahahaha! Well anyway, I didn't expect them to understand. They don't know what it's really like, being in love and all. Well, gotta go! All for now.  
"Nobody better read that."  
  
Kagome slammed her diary shut.  
At about eleven o'clock that night, InuYasha walked into the room to find Kagome fast asleep. He noticed her diary on her desk, unguarded, and partially open. He went over to take a peek inside. He stared at the second-to-last sentence. He quickly shut the diary and put it back on Kagome's desk. He leaned against the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, InuYasha woke sweating and looking dazed.  
  
"That was the weirdest dream in the world."  
  
After this statement, he went back to sleep.  
  
About three hours after that, Kagome woke up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I feel like going for a walk. But I can't really go far."  
  
After thinking this over carefully, Kagome decided just to go sit on the steps leading to her house. She started to sing a peaceful lullaby her mother used to sing to her. She gazed at the bright moon as she continued to sing softly in the still, quiet night.  
  
"I've never heard you sing before. You sound beautiful."  
  
InuYasha sat down silently next to Kagome and she stopped singing.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I sound stupid. "Kagome admitted.  
  
"No you don't. Will you sing for me again? I'd love to hear it. Honest, you don't sound stupid."  
  
"You really think I sound pretty?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Okay, but you better not laugh or I'll punch you in the stomach."  
  
"Deal. If I laugh, you get a free shot."  
  
She began to sing once more her childhood lullaby.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"Grrr....."  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha the biggest and hardest punch in the stomach than InuYasha had ever received.  
  
"Sorry... But I couldn't help it. You sound like my mother. She used to sing me that."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked very interested in what InuYasha was beginning to say.  
  
"Yeah, but then...Huh?"  
  
Kagome was asleep leaning against him.  
  
"Gee, thanks for listening." grumbled InuYasha with a stoned look on his face. 


	3. A Race to the Tree

Chapter II : Race to the Tree "My, my. this is different."  
  
Miroku had walked out of the well in the shrine to the front steps To find InuYasha with Kagome.  
  
"I wanna go exploring! INUYASHA, GET UP!!!"  
  
Shippou latched onto InuYasha's face and started scratching him in every part of his face he could reach.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! Stop! STOP!"  
  
When InuYasha looked back to wake Kagome, she was...gone!  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
InuYasha got up and they all spun around to find Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, can we go exploring?" pleaded Shippou.  
  
"Of course! Where do you want to go?" she replied.  
  
"Hey I've got an idea. How about we go to the tree?" suggested Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, great idea, Miroku!...Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that. Just to make things interesting....Let's race! Whoever gets there first wins a FABULOUS prize!!!!"  
  
"Kagome, are you sure it's safe?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It'll be fine!" she replied.  
  
"Okay, you guys are on!" screamed InuYasha as he started to dart through the trees.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled Shippou as he too darted through the treetops to catch up with InuYasha.  
  
"Well, see you at the tree!" said Miroku as he sprinted away.  
  
"Sigh. Boys.." said Kagome shaking her head as she began to walk on the trail.  
"I don't care what the prize is. I just want the pride and glory of winning!" InuYasha sped through the treetops. "See you at the tree, sucker!!!" Shippou popped up in front of InuYasha and showed him a most unpleasant finger.  
  
"I'll get you!" InuYasha yelled after him.  
  
Miroku was surprisingly swift today, more than ever.  
  
"I wonder what the prize is? I bet it's a night with Kagome...Ahh what a glorious victory it will be!"  
  
"I see the tree just ahead..."  
  
InuYasha took one giant plunge forward and reached the tree first...or so he thought.  
  
"Ha! I win!!! And you're all slow!"  
  
"No I reached the tree first, you block head!"  
  
"I do believe I reached it first."  
  
An argument soon broke out between the three of them.  
  
"Oh my God!!!! Please shut up, all of you!!"  
  
They all wheeled around to see the enraged look on Kagome's face.  
  
"I'll give you all a stupid prize! Jesus Christ, you guys are ridiculous!"  
  
Kagome walked to the guys and gave them all a kiss on the cheek. Shippou hopped on Kagome's shoulder, leaving Miroku and InuYasha to walk behind.  
  
"Let's go home." said Kagome as she stretched out her arms and yawned. 


	4. The Burning Rescue

Chapter III: The Burning Rescue  
  
Shippou hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder when they were still walking back to Kagome's house.  
  
"What's wrong, InuYasha? A kiss too much for you?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Buzz off, small fry."  
  
InuYasha plucked Shippou off his shoulder and tossed him into a nearby by bush.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha hurt me!"  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
FWAM!  
  
InuYasha went face first into the ground.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
FWAM! FWAM! FWAM! FWAM!  
  
By the time Kagome was done saying "Osuwari!" InuYasha was more than four feet into he ground. When they had finally got back to Kagome's house, they came out an hour later wearing casual clothes. They walked to the mall and into the jewelry store.  
  
"Mood rings! Do you guys want one?"  
  
Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippou all looked at each other and shrugged because none of them had a clue what a "mood ring" was.  
  
"....I take that as a yes."  
  
When the ring barely touched InuYasha's ring finger, it turned black. Shippou's turned green, which meant he was happy. Miroku's, surprisingly, turned yellow.  
  
"Kagome, what does it mean when it's yellow?" he asked.  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Well, it means you're confused. You feel out of place or something."  
  
"Well, this ring certainly does tell my feelings!"  
  
When they came out of the mall, they were all feeling very hungry and...  
  
"Oh my God! Look!" Kagome pointed to a burning condo building. Only one room was burning. A women told the fireman that her son was still inside. Instinctively, Kagome started to sprint to the building.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going, you stupid girl?! Shippou, Miroku. Go back and get Kagome's mother."  
  
Shippou and Miroku nodded as Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and they headed back to Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome started to dash up the emergency stairs, thinking to herself.  
  
I've got to get that boy out of there before it's too late!  
  
After this thought, she started to run faster She finally got to the floor with the burning condo. She heard a small cry from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where.  
  
"Keep talking so I can find you!"  
  
Kagome heard the cry once more then found the boy in a closet.  
  
"Come on, it's okay. You're safe now." Kagome said in a warm voice as she picked the little boy up.  
  
Fifteen dreaded minutes later, a shadowy figure staggered out of the building. InuYasha immediately ran to Kagome.  
  
"You stupid girl! You could have gotten seriously hurt! What's wrong with you?! Are you retarded or something?!"  
  
"I..got the...boy...."  
  
After these few words, Kagome fainted into InuYasha's arms. She was taken to the hospital immediately. She was there for a few weeks, then went home. When she opened the door, she was seized with hugs from everyone, except InuYasha. She walked to her room and got into bed, as InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou followed.  
  
"Miroku, could you turn off the light?" she asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Miroku had no clue what to do.  
  
"Move you retard."  
  
InuYasha pushed him out of the way and turned off the light.  
  
An hour later, Kagome's mother woke her up and told her she had a visitor. It was the boy from the fire.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me and all. I got these for you."  
  
He held out a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thank you! That's so sweet. Say what's your name? I'm Kagome." she asked as she got a cup of water.  
  
"My name's Hojo." he replied.  
  
Kagome almost spit her water out because of laughter, but held herself back.  
  
"Well, um...I've got to go. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Hojo!" said Kagome, waving to him as he left.  
  
"What a sweet boy."  
  
Kagome's mother was at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I think you have a new admirer."  
  
Kagome chuckled and smiled, but it was a forced smile. She walked to her room. Everything was dark and quiet.  
  
"Guys, I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
Kagome flicked on the light to find Shippou sitting on the windowsill, Miroku looking at a "Seventeen" magazine, and InuYasha in Kagome's bed, wearing a pair of her pajamas, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Miroku, gimme that!"  
  
Kagome snatched the magazine out of his hand as he sighed and smiled.  
  
"InuYasha, osuwari!"  
  
InuYasha fell from Kagome's bed and with a loud crack, was on the floor.  
  
"What in the seven hells what that for?!" he said as he stood, obviously ready for an explanation. But when he turned around, she was in bed, fast asleep. 


	5. A New Rival

Chapter IV: A New Rival  
  
A few days later, Kagome was still in bed. Late one night, InuYasha thought no one was awake, so he decided to go out.  
  
"Where are you going, InuYasha?"  
  
Miroku was leaning against the wall in Kagome's room, eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Just going for a walk. Won't go far." InuYasha replied.  
  
"Okay, but don't be out too late. You'll worry us all sick."  
  
At this, InuYasha nodded his head and jumped out the window. But instead of just going for a little walk, InuYasha wanted to know what was going on in feudal Japan. He jumped out of the well and sniffed the air, then withdrew his nose in disgust.  
  
"I smell blood. And lots of it."  
  
He leaped back into the Bone Eater's well, jumped out on the other side, sprinted to Kagome's window, and jumped inside.  
  
"Guys, wake up! There's a strong demon that has many shards of the Ball of Shikon!"  
  
Everyone got up, but Kagome tried to get a few extra seconds of sleep, but was woken by InuYasha's loud and annoying voice. She got up and got dressed, but left the light off. Almost falling, she tripped over her CD player, but Miroku caught her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked with a very concerned look on his face. This was odd, however, because he only had this look when he was about to do something just like him.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
Miroku's hand was once again on Kagome's bottom, moving back and forth slowly.  
  
"Hey! Hands off, monk!"  
  
But Kagome had already taken care of it with a kick in the *ahem* jimmy jams.  
  
After they had passed through the well, they all knew that InuYasha had indeed been right about a strong demon.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Kagome shouted as she sprinted into the forest.  
  
"Hey Kagome," InuYasha bellowed. "Wait up!"  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha had to run at full speed to keep up with Kagome. They all ran into her because she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! What was that fo-" he stopped dead in his words as he too gazed downward at the sight.  
  
There were dolls of villagers and merchants sprawled all across the ground.  
  
"These villagers..."  
  
Kagome instinctively took out an arrow and shot it at the girl above, obviously, she was causing this trouble. Though, Kagome noticed something right after she shot her arrow. The girl looked nothing like a demon. She had golden bronze hair and deep evil red eyes. Kagome started to have second thoughts about shooting the arrow, but she couldn't do anything about it now.  
  
The girl started laughing as Kagome's arrow drew nearer to her, as if she wanted the arrow to come. When it was supposed to hit the girl, she touched it. The arrow glowed a deep crimson red and shot straight back at Kagome and hit her. There was a flash of green light and ten seconds later, a tiny Kagome doll floated gently to the earth.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha mumbled under his breath. "You little son of a bitch!"  
  
InuYasha took one giant plunge toward the girl with Tetsaiga. Once again, the girl began her creepy laugh. She put a barrier around herself, and when InuYasha hit it, the sword bounced back and turned to InuYasha's direction and stabbed him clean through the stomach.  
  
"InuYasha!!!!!" Miroku and Shippou shouted in unison as they ran forward and picked up both of the dolls.  
  
"Shippou, find shelter. I'm going to use my Kazaana."  
  
Shippou nodded, picking up the two dolls and sprinted away.  
  
I hope Miroku will be okay... Shippou thought to himself.  
  
Thirty minutes had already passed by and Miroku hadn't returned. Shippou decided he probably got lost and was wondering around somewhere. He came out of the cave he'd been hiding in and went back to where the girl had been. Everything was gone. Except for a small Miroku doll lying lifelessly on the ground, staring blankly into the sky.  
  
"Miroku! You said you'd take care of this one!" Shippou sobbed as he picked up the Miroku doll. "I've got to find Sango and Kirara quick!"  
  
Shippou tore off into the woods to find Sango and see if she could help. About an hour after running, he bumped into a tall, shadowy figure. It was Sango.  
  
"Oh, Sango! I'm so happy I found you!"  
  
Sango wheeled around.  
  
"Shippou-chan? What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Shippou held out the dolls in his arms to show exactly what had happened.  
  
"A demon turned them into dolls." Shippou told her.  
  
"That's terrible. I think I know someone who can change them back. Follow me, Shippou. Kirara!"  
  
Kirara came running up then transformed looking much more large and violent looking. Shippou and Sango hopped on Kirara and started flying in a direction of a small village.  
  
"I exterminated a demon for these people. They said if I ever needed help, I should come to them. They may just be villagers, but you'd be surprised at the stuff they can do."  
  
At this point, Shippou looked uneasy.  
  
"Sango....."  
  
Sango turned around to see Shippou's face turn a pale green.  
  
Sango started to wave her arms saying "Barf over the side! Barf over the side!"  
  
And so he did. A lot.  
  
"Are you okay, Shippou-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." Shippou murmured.  
  
For about another hour, they glided through the fluffy clouds in the endless sky.  
  
"There's the village, down there!"  
  
Sango pointed to a small village of many houses and huts.  
  
"Kirara, we'll land here."  
  
Kirara made a grunt of disapproval, but landed anyway and turned back to normal. 


	6. A Magical Cure

Chapter V: A Magical Cure  
  
Sango now had the dolls in her hands and was running to a building in the center of the village.  
  
"Are you sure these people can help, Sango?"  
  
Shippou looked uneasily up at her.  
  
"I'm sure. If anyone can do it, they can."  
  
Sango jogged into the building, up the stairs, and into the second door to the left and continued twisting and turning around corners.  
  
She sure knows where she's going. Shippou thought. Then finally up one spiral staircase, they came to a great oak door in the center of a very long hallway. Sango opened the great oak door.  
  
"Master Sehashi! Please, I now need your help more than ever! You said years ago you could counter any curse. Please help my friends."  
  
"Lady Sango, calm down. Help is given when it is asked of."  
  
Master Sehashi was aged, maybe seventy or eighty years old. He was short, with silvery gray hair that poured onto the wooden floor boards below him like silk. He had bright blue eyes, and a young woman by his side.  
  
"Lady Sango and company, I'd like to introduce you to my maid, Sesshami. Sesshami, this is Lady Sango, the demon exterminator and- what is your name, son?"  
  
"Shippou." Shippou replied.  
  
"Ah yes. Well, I hope you can all become friends. Sesshami, would you lead Lady Sango and er...Sir Shipoo to their bedrooms?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sesshami replied cheerfully.  
  
"And sir," Shippou said as he started to follow Sesshami and Sango.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"With all due respect, my name's Shippou, not Shipoo."  
  
"I'll have to remember that. Thank you, Shippou."  
  
Shippou nodded in agreement and followed the two women out the oak doors.  
  
Sesshami had shoulder-length light brown hair, almost a rust color, and bright green, cheery eyes. She was shorter than Sango and seemed to be young indeed. Sesshami was maybe eleven, possibly twelve.  
  
"Here is your room." she said as she pointed into a scarlet lamp-lit room with one large bed and the other a bit smaller.  
  
"There is food in the cabinets and emergency weapons and supplies under the loose floorboard under your bed. You may find some of them very interesting and of use."  
  
With that, Sesshami walked out of the doorway, leaving Sango and Shippou gazing at the spot she'd been in awe.  
  
"Wow, she must really know this place, room by room." Sango said quietly.  
  
"Yeah..." Shippou replied.  
  
At ten o'clock, Master Sehashi came into the room quietly.  
  
"Pssst! Lady Sango! Wake up!" he whispered loudly in Sango's ear.  
  
"What? Oh, Master Sehashi! I had no idea-"  
  
Sehashi held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"It is quite alright. I was just wondering if you wanted me to take the dolls now and I could have them back to their human form by tomorrow morning. Would you like me to?"  
  
"Oh," Sango said monotonously. She dug into the pockets of her skirt and pulled out three little dolls. "Here you go, sir."  
  
"I will have them fixed by morning," Sehashi said in a happy voice. "Good night, Lady Sango."  
  
"Good night, Master Sehashi." she replied.  
  
As Sehashi was walking back to his room, he was examining the dolls very care fully.  
  
"Hmm...This is no ordinary curse. It takes a great sorcerer to conjure this kind of magic...hmm...."  
  
For many hours, Sehashi sat in his room, staring blankly into the InuYasha doll's black, beady eyes. Then when he started to doze of, he heard a small voice come from somewhere.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal, you old wind bag?!"  
  
Sehashi looked down to see that the little InuYasha doll had sprung to life. He smiled and started to laugh as he pulled on InuYasha's ears and made him do a funny dance.  
  
"Hey stop that, you creepy old man! Lemme go! Let go of me, NOW!"  
  
But as hard as InuYasha tried, he could not escape Sehashi's hands.  
  
"InuYasha! Stop being so disrespectful!"  
  
Another microscopic voice came from inside the drawer. Sehashi opened the drawer and out popped the Kagome doll. Kagome looked up at him pleadingly and said "I'm very sorry for InuYasha vile behavior. He is one would say...an untrained dog."  
  
At those last three words, InuYasha stopped biting and struggling from Sehashi's hands.  
  
"UNTRAINED DOG?!?! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME AN 'UNTRAINED' DOG?!"  
  
InuYasha was furious at the cunning grin on Kagome's face. Miroku then arose from what seemed to be the dead.  
  
"My ..." he said, rubbing his head slowly. "What happened? I'm so small! And so are you! And that elderly man is indeed abnormally large! What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry, Miroku," Kagome assured. "He'll break the spell."  
  
"I'm confused." sighed Miroku, now scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Welcome to my world!"  
  
InuYasha had finally escaped Sehashi's grasp and limped over to the center of his desk towards Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"I'm going to need you all to go over to the round rug in the center of the room." Sehashi said shortly.  
  
"Why, you old geezer?" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"So I can turn you back to normal, of course."  
  
"Oh," said InuYasha quietly. "Okay then."  
  
They all jumped down off the desk and crawled to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Magnifiso Sizeo Repairo!" Sehashi shouted.  
  
There was a flash of green light and a high-pitched note that sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder. But in a matter of seconds, it was gone.  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku stand stupefied in the middle of the room. Since their clothes had been so small when they grew back to normal size, they had been torn. InuYasha stared at Kagome blankly.  
  
"Stop looking, you pervert! OSUWARI!"  
  
When InuYasha fell to the ground, it gave Sehashi a startle.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that, sir." Kagome said in a soft voice.  
  
"Um..that's quite all right."  
  
Senashi got some blankets and gave them to Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha. The three started to head to the door when they heard a small bell and stopped.  
  
"You don't know where their room is?" Senashi asked.  
  
"No," Miroku replied. "but we'll find it."  
  
"That's okay, I'll just get Sesshami."  
  
He rang the bell once more. Sesshami was in her room, asleep on her mat. She heard the bell faintly and tried to get up. Momentarily, she walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Sesshami! I thought something happened to you when you didn't come."  
  
"I'm quite all right, thank you, Master. So, shall I lead these people to Lady Sango's and Sir Shippou's room?"  
  
"Would you kindly?" Senashi asked in a weak voice.  
  
"With pleasure." Sesshami said with a small bow. "This way, please."  
  
Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome followed silently behind her. Sesshami soon stopped at the doorway of a scarlet lamp-lit room .  
  
"Lady Sango, I've brought your friends, if you want to see them."  
  
Sango emerged to the doorway.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshami."  
  
"Your welcome. If you need anything, just ring that bell over there on the night table. Goodnight."  
  
Sesshami started back down the hall.  
  
"She's nice..." Miroku thought to himself as he watched Sesshami continue down the dark hallway.  
  
"There are beds over there, guys. It's really comfy!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Get a good night's sleep, because we're leaving first thing in the morning!" InuYasha yawned as he climbed into one of the beds.  
  
A few hours later, Sesshami came to their door and cracked it a little bit. She saw that none of them were awake, and entered the scarlet lit room. She had a bundle of clothing, which was a powder blue kimono, and two sets of robes. These clothes were for Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha. She set the clothes on the night table. Sesshami also dug into her pocket, obviously looking for something. Then she pulled something out, something large and shiny. It was a chunk of the Shikon jewel. 


	7. Kikyo Returns

Chapter VI: Kikyo Returns  
  
The next morning, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha were clothed and well-rested up. They said good-bye to Sehashi and thanked him. They were about to leave the main building when something unexpected happened.  
  
"Master, I have a favor to ask..." Sesshami said to Sehashi.  
  
"What is it, my dear?" he replied.  
  
"I-I wish to go with Lady Sango and her friends. I feel that at this time they need me and my sorcery. May I please go? My sister, Cehoshi, will take my place. She's always wanted my job. And-"  
  
"Slow down, little one. If you wish, you may go."  
  
Sesshami's eyes lit up with tears.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Master Sehashi!" she sobbed as she flung her arms around Sehashi.  
  
"Now go," he said firmly, "and gather your things and catch up quickly. I will inform your family of your leaving and your sister of her new job."  
  
At this Sesshami nodded and ran to her small room in the back of the building. She had books, herbs, berries, bandages, medicine, and some other things in her bag including mixed soaps. Just as the gang was heading out of the village she caught them.  
  
"Wait!" Sesshami called after them.  
  
They all spun around and looked at her. Sesshami ran forward and bowed.  
  
"Um...if you don't mind, Lady Sango and friends...I'd like to come with you. I've mastered many things like mixing herbs, and I've also learned some useful-"  
  
"Buzz off! We already have enough people!" InuYasha said loudly.  
  
Sesshami's eyes filled with tears, but this time, they were tears of sadness, not of joy.  
  
"Okay...if you don't want me..."  
  
"No! You can come along, Sesshami." Kagome said, shooting a nasty look at InuYasha.  
  
Sesshami wiped the tears from her freckled face and said "Okay. What I was going to say was I've learned some useful sorcery and witchcraft."  
  
"That's great, Sesshami." said Sango in a caring voice.  
  
So Sango, Sesshami, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and InuYasha set off. Kagome was in front and Sesshami jogged up front to her.  
  
"I thought this might help you. I didn't want to give it to that dog 'cause I was afraid he was gonna bite me or something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sesshami dug into her pockets and took out the chunk of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sesshami, how did you get this?" she asked in awe.  
  
"Well, I was in the woods and some kind of demon attacked me. He had long silver hair and two swords. He thought I might know the whereabouts of you guys and I told him no. He didn't believe me. And since I'm a pick pocket, when he charged at me to attack, I snatched that out of his robes. He had a girl with him, Rin I think it was. And a toad with a weird staff."  
  
InuYasha overheard this. "Sesshomaru..." he said under his breath.  
  
In the village ahead, they heard screams of bloody murder. Then something that took on a human form was drawing nearer. As it stepped into the light, InuYasha recognized it at once. It was Kikyo. 


	8. The Devil's Kiss

Chapter VII: The Devil's Kiss  
  
InuYasha struggled to find words. Then he managed to choke out "Kikyo..."  
  
"Yes, you are correct. It is I, Kikyo. I will take what I need from you and dispose of you."  
  
She took a step forward.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Sesshami stepped forward.  
  
"Give me the shards you have of the Shikonotama, now!" Kikyo answered firmly.  
  
"You're not getting them without of fight, you ugly bitch!"  
  
Kagome and the others were amazed. They had always taken Sesshami as a sweet little girl. But now they saw her in a whole new light.  
  
"All right, child. I will fight you, kill you, and take your soul for my own."  
  
Kikyo drew a bow and arrow, also equipped with a quick-draw blade. Sesshami had two quick-draw blades equipped at her belt. They both drew their swords.  
  
They charged at each other, Kikyo getting the first hit. She sliced a deep cut in Sesshami's arm.  
  
"I told you I would win." she said with a smirk.  
  
"If you think a little cut is gonna take me down, you're in for a rude awakening!" Sesshami grumbled as she charged at Kikyo and slid the two blades through her stomach.  
  
"These blades are poisonous, by the way. Did I forget to tell you?" Sesshami said quietly. "Oh well."  
  
"InuYasha, how could you let her do this to me?" Kikyo spat out.  
  
"I-I-I..." InuYasha couldn't find the words he was looking for.  
  
Before InuYasha could say anything else, Kikyo forced herself up and kissed him. He pushed her away and spat on the side of the road.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" he hissed.  
  
"I transported the poison to you. Your little friend isn't here to suck the poison out, either."  
  
Kikyo held up a small glass bottle, which contained Myouga the flea. He was pounding on the glass screaming, but they couldn't hear anything he was saying.  
  
"You will die within hours."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome stood not ten feet away from Kikyo with her bow and arrow, already holding an arrow back.  
  
"I'll shoot if you don't let Myouga out." she said firmly.  
  
"All right. I'll let him live his pathetic life."  
  
Kikyo knelt on the ground and opened the bottle to set Myouga free. Then she sprang up and got her bow and arrow ready too.  
  
"If you don't drop your weapon in three seconds, I'll shoot. Three, two.."  
  
But it was too late. Kagome already shot the arrow and it hit Kikyo's forehead, dead-center.  
  
"Sesshami, finish it up!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Sesshami took out a cherry pink powder and spread it over Kikyo's soul. It remained for a few seconds, changed from black to red, and disintegrated.  
  
"You did it!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison as they ran forward to Kagome and Sesshami. They began once more to walk. Kagome and Sesshami walked side by side. InuYasha walked past them both and said quietly so only they could hear. "Thanks. I owe you one." and grinned.  
  
Then InuYasha walked forward and started jumping up and down and skipping singing "She's gone! She's finally gone!!! Woo hoo! Yay!" 


	9. The Last Battle

Chapter VIII: The Last Battle  
  
After the poison had been sucked out of InuYasha, they remembered the demon who turned them into dolls was still there.  
  
"Let's go get that demon!" squealed Shippou.  
  
"Let's go kick some demon ASS!" InuYasha bellowed.  
  
They went back to the place the demon was. Sesshami used her magic to destroy the demon. After the demon was dead, Sesshami collected the shards.  
  
"This is going to be an adventure worth having!" Sesshami thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, guys! Wait for me!"  
  
And so the gang walked off into the sunset. The End...for now. By Manda (inuyashaluver656)  
  
Preview For: The Confession  
  
"Kagome, get back here!"  
  
InuYasha sprinted through the tree tops. Kagome sped through the trail on her new powder blue bike as she drew nearer to the well.  
  
Almost there....  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
InuYasha had beaten Kagome to the well.  
  
"Get out of my way, InuYasha!" she bellowed.  
  
"No way! We're gonna keep looking for shards of the jewel." he barked back.  
  
"But why do we have to now?" Kagome wined.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" InuYasha shrieked.  
  
"Fine, let's go then." Kagome puffed.  
  
InuYasha nodded in satisfaction and turned and started to walk.  
  
That stupid InuYasha! Kagome thought. I'll get him for this! 


End file.
